gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DF-JTD05 "Dark Metal" Obsidian
An unknown ET like metallic lifeform has strucked the Zafer, now infused with Dark Metals the machine is capable of making it's own weapon and form based on it's history assimilation. Technology & Combat Characteristics The most hardest machine to acquire due to the machine's high speed mobility and it's piloting skills. This machine was the original NF-JT005C yeniçeri Zafer (NF Ver.5), now that the machine was strucked down by an unknown metallic life form. The machine has gone massive changes such as it's own appearence makinh itself alienating from the human machines along with the ability to make-craft it's own weapon that are based on the history assimilation meaning that the alien metallic lifeform have assimilated other planets that are far away from the milky way galaxy meaning that this machine can make Alien like weapon such as the devastating blink of an eye "Phazoid" laser class weapon. This machine has different abilities such as changing it's own form into sonethibg else much more powerful than it's already counterparts. Armaments *'DF-H1 "Head Shifter" Metal Cannon' :It's head can shift into an Long range cannon similar to what Tieren Long Range Type have, when the unit fires it releases an Metal shard shell as it detonates on contact it then enlarge and multiplies into dozens of shards able to turn objects into metal shards. *'DF-H2 "Head Shifter" Mouth Beam Cannon' :It's mouth can open up, it fires an purple like beam that has an devastating attack. *'DF-A1 "Arm Shifter" Mamluk Assimilation Kilij' :Located on it's side waist, this was the original Long Blade Beam Yatagan, now it was assimilated this weapon is quite longer and stronger than it's previous counterparts. The Mamluk emits an particled purpled Beam Blade Saber. *'DF-A2 "Arm Shifter" Beam Crumble Handgun' :Much more powerful than its counterparts. This weapon is capable of firing an High-Energy beam at a fast pace. *'Dark "Shifter" Darkanite Shield' :This can be deployed on its left arm, the shield is capable of reflecting powerful beam attacks such as Beam cannon. *'DF-L1 "Leg Shifter" Wave "Metal" Rider' Optional Equipment's *'DF-PHLAS Dark "Metal" Phazoid Laser Bazooka' :This type of weapon was remade and improved by the Metallic Life form that they have assimilated from another Alien civilization, this weapon can fire an powerful orange laser that travels at light speed like an "Blink of an eye" similar to what ST uses an enemy won't have time to able counter this weapon. Special System & Features *'Dark Make-Shift Prism Anti Beam Armour' :This is only used when the unit reaches its final form the Etzam Nar. The unit entire armour changes into a near like prism mesh. This can easily reflect/Bounce off any repeated powerful attack such as the Mega Particle Cannon/Launcher. *'Dark Raw Material Refined Self Repair' :An unique traits of its final form, this allows the beast to self repair itself by eating raw materials that includes few Dark Metal. As in the proccess refines the material into Dark Metal Shards allowing the unit to repair or grow. Unique Aspects *'Dark Metal "Trojan Horse" Gunpla System Bypass' :The Dark Metal is capable of fooling the system scanner as if the unit was the original host not only by that the Dark Metal have access to Zafer's Base ID, fooling the system once in it began wreck havoc. *'Dark "Shifter" Metal Swarm' :Dark Obsidians very special Traits, this allows the machine to change forms into a legendary beast known as Etzam Nar. The unit has two forms the Incomplete version which has Mega Particle Cannon and the final version. This can be activated either by itself or with the permission of it's host contract. Dark Shifter Mode Specification: Eťzam Näř The second form of the Obsidian, slightly larger and powerful than it's normal counterparts. Armaments *'Dark "Metal" Sting Tail Whip Blade' :It's tail is capable of swinging a sharp blade to slice an enemy in half without effort not only by that when the sting blade successfully penetrates the enemy armor it releases an metallic shards that stops an enemy body part from moving. *'Dark "Metal" Hercules Wing Shifter Phazoid Laser Cannon' :The most powerful arsenal weapon that is available to the Dark Metal completely overpowering an TBR. Its four-like shield wings rotate facing towards, the wings can emit an high spikes energy array similar to what Alvaaron's wing, the wing charges up for 3 second then once it fires it releases a very powerful laser twice the size of the unit and it travels at light speed like an blink of the eye. No one can escape this devastating attack, its Phazoid Bazooka class already proved to be powerful but this one surpasses it's counterpart. Only supernatural pilots such as New Types or Innovator can evade this due to their special abilities however their evasion will not go undamaged. *'Dark "Metal" Make-Craft Metal Shard Grenade' *'Dark "Metal" Arm Shifter Metallic Scorpion Sting/Pincer Sword' :Located from it's left waist, this is the primary melee weapon, the sword can trap it's foe by the giamt pincer on each side on the upper hilt, once successful quickly the monster can deal with a final blow the tip of the hilt launches out an long sword that is coated with Anti-PARTICLE shielding to penetrate the enemies shield or armour. *'Dark Energy Finger Shifter Finger Combined Beam Cannon' History The most hardest machine to acquire due to the machine's high speed mobility and it's piloting skills, now they have 2 more Dark Metal machine that was previously acquired/assimilated the APEX-101J The Rook of Apex faction & Nova-N0O7V1A N.O.V.A. of the N.O.V.A. faction, they managed to corner the Zafer on a canyon based desert. Gallery GNX-803T GN-XIV ELS.jpg|Normal form GNX-803T GN-XIV ELS GN Bazookas.jpg|Dark Obsidian carrying two Phazoid bazooka DarkMetalWaveRider.png|Dark Wave "Metal" Rider form Dark Swarm.png|The complete form of Etzam Nar (Metal Swarm Shifter) IncompleteEtzamNar(ELSArios).png|The incomplete form of Etzam Nar. Notes & Trivia *The Obsidian pays the tribute of similarities of the first Gundam alien encounter ELS ever from Gundam: 00. *In PVP Gunpla format battle, it's unique ability is limited due to it's overpowering abilities.